


New companions

by forabeatofadrum (maanorchidee)



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sarah Jane Adventures
Genre: Companions, Doctor Who Spoilers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 14:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11557104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maanorchidee/pseuds/forabeatofadrum
Summary: The TARDIS takes off without the Doctor being in charge. But the TARDIS brings her to a familiar face.





	New companions

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the crappy title, but I decided to write down something based on my own text post: "Everyone is talking about 13’s future companion and I just want a group of young adults to travel with him, namely: Luke Smith, Clyde Langer, and Rani Chandra. They can visit Sky and Maria whenever they want."

“Alright,” the Doctor pats her TARDIS, “Let’s make our first trip together!”

The TARDIS makes some noises and the Doctor rolls her eyes. 

“You know what I mean. Our first trip with this face,” she points towards her new face, “Quite different, don’t you thinh? I should’ve asked Missy for advice. Still not ginger, but the change is big enough.”

The TARDIS makes more noises and it starts taking off. 

“Wait- I haven’t given you a destination yet!” the Doctor yells, but it’s too late. The TARDIS has a mind of her own. The Doctor gives in and she braces herself. She wonders where the TARDIS will bring her.

* * *

**2017, Cambridge**

Luke is hiding in the library. It is probably the worst hiding place ever, since everyone knows Luke likes being in the library, but he didn’t know where else to go. 

“Master Luke, why are we-” Luke shushes his dog. 

“K-9, this is a library,” he reminds his dog. K-9 stopped going to a library after he downloaded all the books to his database.

“I’m sorry Master, I cannot quite down right now,” K-9 apologizes and Luke closes his book. Maybe the library isn’t the right place to be right now. He puts away the books and together with K-9, he strolls around campus.

If they keep moving, they won’t be found easily.

Or at least, that’s what he thought.

“Luke, there you are,” Rani runs towards him, “Clyde and I have been worried sick. Clyde, he’s here!” 

Luke’s best friend and Rani’s boyfriend joins them. He is a bit out of breath because of the running, even though he should be used to that by now.

“Lukey Boy,” he says, “We didn’t know he’d be here.”

Luke nods. He knows his two friends aren’t to blame. Luke is 23 years old right now and after a decade on Earth, he should know how to control emotions. Unfortunately, sometimes it might go wrong. He’d been looking forward to his friends’ visit for so long. He’s been so busy studying for his Masters degree that he needed the distraction. Clyde’s been studying at a prestegious arts college and Rani has gone abroad for half a year. It was supposed to be the best weekend of their lives. They’ve been to Cambridge before, but every time Luke finds a new place to show them. It is tradition.

“I know, I know,” Luke sighs, “He just caught me off guard. When he transferred I was convinced I’d never see him again.”

He sits down on a campus bench and Rani sits next to him. “You are not ruining our weekend, you know that. What you’re feeling is very human.”

“Come on, Rani,” Clyde holds out his hand, “He needs some time alone. But after an hour we’ll totally find you again and then we’re going to have the best time ever.” 

Rani is a bit reluctant, but she gives in. Together they leave Luke alone and even K-9 follows them. Luke is utterly alone and it’s the right time for him to take a break and look at the situation honestly. Although, he isn’t alone for long.

“Penny for your thoughts?” he hears.

When he looks up, he sees a woman smiling at him. She’s wearing a black coat and she has short blonde hair. Even though Luke is sure they’ve never met, he can’t help but feel some sense of familiarity. He makes room for her.

“I don’t have a penny on me.”

“Well, a friend of mine once said that sometimes a stranger is who you need when you need someone to talk to,” she says and she sits down next to him.

“My mum says the exact same thing,” Luke says. Maybe he should listen to his mother’s advice. He takes a deep breath. “You are going to say that I should put myself together. My ex is back. I haven’t seen him in a while and we were pretty sure we’d never see each other again. You can imagine the shock when I saw him strolling on the campus grounds.”

“Why should you put yourself together?” the woman asks, “I’d feel the same. Luckily for me, I know my girlfriend is living a happy life with someone else and my wife- well, we still see each other in a way.”

“I just feel so stupid,” Luke admits, “My friends also tell me I’m very reasonable and that everyone goes through this, but I can’t help but feel kind of pathetic. I should be having a great time with my friends right now, but instead I’m moping.” 

The woman nods. “Ah, young love. It’s such a long time ago for me.” 

Luke thinks that’s an odd thing to say since the woman doesn’t look older than 30. Maybe she is, but he knows not to ask a woman’s age.

“Do you want my advice?” she asks. Since Luke is already speaking to her and he doesn’t have anything better to do, he nods.

“It is okay to not feel okay every now and then. It is part of life, Luke. Of course, the sight of someone who once was so important to you will never be easy. Maybe you should talk to him about it. There are more outcomes to this. You can even choose one. But for now, go see your friends and have the best time of your life.”

The woman gets up. “I hope you don’t mind me. Anyway, I should get going. It was nice talking to you, Luke.”

Luke says his goodbyes and watches her leave. That’s when it hits him. He immediately gets up and rushes after her.

“Hey, lady! How’d you know my name?” he yells, but she keeps walking. Luke already had a weird feeling about her, so he keeps following him. The woman turns left into an abandoned alleyway. “Excuse me?” Luke calls after her again, but he gets no response. 

He also turns left and-

Luke takes a step back.

_No. It can’t be._

The TARDIS is parked in front of him.

His mum has told him about her meeting the Doctor in an unexpected way when she did an article on a school. It was before Luke got created by the Bane. According to his mum, she felt a whole lot of different emotions at once, but most importantly she felt hope. Luke gets that now. He’s looking at the TARDIS, wanting to knock on the door to see the Doctor again.

But before he has the chance, the door flies open.

“Are you just going to stand there all day long?”

Luke jumps back in shock when he sees the woman he spoke to. Mr. Smith already told Luke that the Doctor can change their face, but Luke didn’t expect this.

“Doctor?” he asks in wonderment.

“Yes?”

Luke can feel his heartbeat speed up. “It’s really you. No, it can’t be!”

“And yet, I am standing here in front of you,” the Doctor says.

“Prove it,” Luke says and the Doctor makes a face. 

“Oh come on, Luke!”

Every rational part of Luke knows that this is indeed the Doctor, but he has problems believing it. It’s been years since Luke last saw her.

“Okay. We met through video,” she starts, “The Daleks stole a lot of planets, including Earth, and you helped me to get them back. Then I crashed your mother’s wedding, but I had a reason. The Trickster had tricked your mother and Peter and we stopped him, together with Rani and Clyde. The next time we met, you almost got hit by a car while calling Clyde about the Master race. We missed each other after my regeneration, but I did meet your mum and friends at my fake funeral. And here we are, years later!”

Luke starts to smile. “Doctor!” 

“Ahhh, now you got it,” the Doctor says and she steps out of the TARDIS, “Anyway, now that we’ve been reintroduced… care for a trip?”

* * *

“Where is he?” Clyde mutters, “It’s been over an hour.”

“Maybe we shouldn’t have left him alone,” Rani shoots him a glare before continuing her search for Luke. Not even K-9 can locate him. 

Suddenly, a gust of wind almost knocks them off their feet and they hear a familiar noise- a noise they haven’t heard in years. The next thing they know, the TARDIS materialises next to them.

“Bloody hell, am I seeing this?” Clyde blinks a couple of times. Rani has trouble believing it herself.

“Master?” K-9 says.

The door opens and a smiling Luke appears in the doorway. They can see a woman standing behind him at the control panel.

“Mistress!” K-9 corrects itself.

“Lukey Boy?” Clyde says in amazement.

Rani breaks a grin. “Fancy new vehicle you got there.”

Luke leans in the doorway. “Clyde, if I’m correct, you are no longer grounded by the Judoon.”

“Oh really?” Clyde asks. He had kind of forgotten about his punishment.

“Yes, the Doctor just checked. And Rani, you’ve always wanted to see more of this universe.”

“That’s true,” Rani says and she has a good feeling about this.

“Well then Clani, are you guys ready to have the time of your lives?” Luke steps aside so that his friends can enter the TARDIS as well.

Together, Clyde and Rani follow Luke inside the TARDIS. It is time for adventure. 

“First stop: Washington DC. Let’s see Maria!”


End file.
